My Broken Heart
by Zen-san
Summary: Sasuke has finally come back for Sakura but he can only hope that she will accept him once again!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i really dont know why we have to do this its obvious i dont own naruto but i really wish i did own sasuke!

Chapter one

Sasuke pov:

Hiding in the shadows I peered at the sleeping figure in front of me. I watched intently as she shifted in her sleep. At first after arriving it had felt so strange. I had left bent on killing one person, Itachi and it was done. Now what though? I had returned because of one thing because of one person. I had been away so long a though of doubt turned up in my mind. Did she still love me after all I had put her through? Looking up I heard her mumble something in her sleep, "Sasuke." was she dreaming about me? A wave of guilt washed over me. I had left so long leaving her and now I show up sitting on the tree branch outside her window hoping that she would forgive me and heal my broken heart. Taking one last glance at my sleeping angel I disappeared behind a cloud of white smoke.

Normal pov:

A startled Sakura woke up, her pink hair plastered to her face. 'Was it only a dream? It felt as if it was real, as if he was here.' Sakura let her eyes swell up with tears. 'No it was _only_ a dream. He isn't and won't come back. After all there is no such thing as a happy ending.' quietly she wiped away the fallen tears and laid her head back down against the pillow as she drifted back off into a restless sleep.

Sasuke pov:

While away with Orochimaru was when I realized just how much Sakura had meant to me. I needed her because with out her...it wasn't worth it and my heart would forever be shatter, unable to learn to love. But what if that wasn't what she wanted? What if she changed?

"Arghhhh."

Everything was frustrating and complicated. So many things were happening. So many thoughts had forced their way into my head. Whets going to happen if she says no? Please let her still love me for the sake of my sanity, let her accept me again.

Sakura pov:

What's going on? His face or brief thoughts of him had always mingled in my mind, tormenting my every thought, but today there wasn't a single thought or memory that didn't involve him. Well I might as well for forget of that old face who was no more than memory to her now. Quietly I slipped out of bed, letting the cold air press against me. Today was going to be one of those days. the kind of days where you don't feel like doing anything but you cant sit around and do nothing because you have things to do but that only makes you want to sit around even more. I let my legs give out from underneath me as I fell back onto the bed. In silence I sat recalling the memory that had followed me everywhere giving me no escape from the pain it caused. He leaving the village as I foolishly yelled after him. The truth is I am a fool. I let my emotions get the better of me back then but today, no more. I swore that I wouldn't show my true emotions to anyone and that is what I did. Hiding behind my emotionless mask.

00000000000000000000000000000

A/n: so there is the first chap.! Review and tell me what you think and if I should continue cuz I'm not going to post any more chapters if no one is going to read them. Ohhhhhh well flame if you like cuz I don't care and I don't mind some constructive critism though PLEASE don't give me a hard time about grammar. I try hard to catch as many mistakes as I can but sometimes I miss a few and also well my grammar kind of sucks so leave me alone about that. Kk well till next time, that is if anyone reviews, see ya! Zen-san 0o


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't not own naruto or the character though I wish I owned Sasuke!

A/n: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! Not that anyone other than me would be to excited about it but hey I can I dream cant I? well enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2

Sasuke pov:

I need a place to hide. I cannot tell Sakura yet that I am back. So who can I trust to keep my secret? Who though? I was never one to talk to people. The only people I had ever talked to was Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura. I have but only one choice, only one person who I could turn to for help. Naruto.

Normal pov:

_Knock_

A blonde haired boy ran to the source of the knocking sound. Swinging open the door he felt his jaw drop as he saw who was standing outside his small apartment.

"S-s-Sasuke?"

"Hey loser," Sasuke said as coolly as he could trying to make it sound like old times. Naruto didn't respond right away, shock had taken over him. He started to open his mouth as if about to speak but quickly shut it.

Finally speaking, " what do you want, Sasuke," Naruto sneering at the mention of Sasuke's name. Sasuke said nothing but stood there thinking over what to tell Naruto. Choosing his words carefully he spoke up.

"I came back and I can't be seen. So would you mind if I stayed here. I need to lay low, for now."

"Fine but I am not doing this for you," replied Naruto and Sasuke knew who he meant...Sakura.

"Well don't just stand there, get inside will you."

Sasuke walked into the apartment. He saw a single bed with the sheets tangled with a blanket. The kitchen was a mess with dishes piled on top of each other practically pouring out of the side of the sink. Empty cups of ramen were spread across the floor as well as scraps of papers.

"I didn't do this for you, you know."

"I know. I know this is for Sakura isn't it?"

"After you left she wasn't the same. She didn't smile like she used to or get excited, she didn't do anything but train and work. When she wasn't working or training she was just there. No one could do anything. Now though, now that your back, maybe now she'll smile again like old times and she'll be happy."

Sasuke stood still, taking in what he had just heard. 'Sakura was sad and didn't smile because of Me.' although I may seem wrong, Sasuke smiled to himself, maybe she did miss him and maybe she did want him back after all. Naruto all the while stood picking at a half empty bowl of ramen.

Sakura pov:

Today is not going as planned. Everyday is supposed to be the same. I wake up, go to work, train, go home, make dinner, eat, maybe read a little then go to bed. It was his entire fault. Why is he stuck in my head all the time now it's just not fair? I didn't do anything to deserve this.

"Well what can I do," I said to myself staring up at the night time sky. I watched as a storm cloud rolled across the sky, oh great that's just what I needed. Rain was one thing but a storm I couldn't handle. As childish as it sounds I really do hate storms. I liked to rain but thunder was too loud and over the past four years I had grown to live in silence so the thunder and lightening were to loud and too exciting for me to handle. I guess I should hurry up. Though I won't deny that I enjoyed letting the misty rain fall almost gracefully on my warm skin. I continued my walk home in silence, allowing everything around me to quietly fall in place with out another word of it.

1 hour later

Normal pov: (with Sasuke and naruto)

"Hey loser are you sure you're oh so small and crappy apartment will hold its going to be a big storm."

"YES! Well I noticed you're a lot more talkative then you were before, though I haven't decided if that's good or bad. On the plus side someone can actually have a conversation with you that consists of more than seven words and a few grunts and shrugs. On the down side more of hearing you complain about how pathetic I am, among other things."

Sasuke didn't pay much attention he just shrugged. Naruto looked like he was growing irritated.

"I wonder how Sakura is doing if I remember correctly she isn't too big on storms," naruto brought up, breaking the silence. 'At was like naruto. He could be so careless and obnoxious one minute and then next wonder how people are doing or if they're okay. Well at least some people, I think he could care less if I was okay or not,' Sasuke thought to himself, he chuckled slightly.

"Well its one thing that you're talking but laughing TOO! This isn't right."

_Knock...knock_

Sasuke got up to go answer the door. What or rather he saw next was something he was not prepared for. Standing in the door way, soaking wet was his angel, his pink rose...Sakura. The look on her face though showed that she was every bit token back as he was.

"Sakura...," Sasuke said with a small glint in his eyes. He tried to smile and say something cool but couldn't. All he could do is stand and stare.

"Sasuke?"

A/n: alright another chapter up now dance and pretend you're excited! We'll sorry if there are any grammar errors and stuff but like I said in the chapter before please review, flames are welcomed but nothing to harsh…please. Um well till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We have been throught this before...I do not own Naruto or the character in Naruto!

A/N: Soooo another chapter hope you like it and remember to REVIEW cuz I really like reviews and they boost my confiedence! Just please review!

Chapter three:

"S-s-sasuke?"

Sakura felt herself getting dissy as her feet shuffled slightly. Her knees grew week and she stumbled and fell, she prepared herself as she came closer to the cold hard floor but she never did. Whirling around she saw that Sasuke had his to arms wrapped around her waist.

"Still clumsy old Sakura," Sasuke said smirking and letting go of Sakura. Sakura couldnt believe her eyes. Sasuke Uchiha her first love, the prodigy, the missing nin who has been wanted for 5 years now, was standing right in front of her in Naruto's house. Sakura pushed past Sasuke with an unreadable face.

"Naruto...explain why Sasuke Uchiha is in your house. If the Hokage were to find out you and _him_ would be in serious trouble."

"But Sakura-chan he needed a place to stay and i know he is a missing and wanted ninja but he has changed since he left last. He really has, he can even hold a conversation and his vocabulary consists of more than a nod or grunt. See see... Sasuke speak boy. Come on speak"

Sasuke's vein twitched as he muttered a shut up. Sasuke turned his full attention to the pink haired women in front him. He looked at her, his eyes filled with emotion as he stared into her ocean green orbs.

"Please Sakura dont tell anyone that I am here yet. I will tell the hokage that I am back tomorrow morning but other than you and Naruto and the Hokage I dont want anyone else to know just yet, so please dont tell anyone."

Sighing she replied, "fine." 'The truth is Sasuke i have missed you so much and am over welmed with joy that you are back but i can never tell you that at least not now,' Sakura thought to herself. Sakura was about to walk out the door when a sudden thud came from the night sky. Sakura jumped slightly and then she felt a warm hand squeeze her own. She turned once again to find Sasuke by her side and she could have sworn that she almost saw his lips twitch up in to a smile before she looked down at her feet. Her face felt flushed. 'why am I blushing? Five years after managing to show no emotion around people and in walks Sasuke and everything is ruined.' Sakura quickly turned her head and stole a glance of Sasuke before yanking her hand away as if she wasnt scared at all. Sasuke smirked at her actions and then apoligized. For the next ten minutes there was nothing but absolute silence. Naruto descided he didn't like it and spoke up.

"So um, are you guys gonna stay there all day. You know I'm just curious 'cause its getting kind of cold and i would love to shut that door."

Sakura blushed slightly a quickly moved forward to close the door but Sasuke beat her to it. With a quick movement of his wrists he slammed shut the thick wooden door. Another loud clash came from outside startling Sakura. Again silence again took over the room and this time Naruto couldnt take it.

"Well I'll leave you two to your little reunion or whatever."

"Wait Naruto where are you going," Sakura asked trying not to sound alarmed. When she was younger there was no doubt in her mind that she would have jumped at any chance to be alone with Sasuke but now she would rather be any where but here with alone with Sasuke. She did miss him so much but she had also spent so much of her life while he was away hiding from her emotions except for late at night when she would sometimes allow herself to cry herself to sleep. She made her way to the couch and sat down as Sasuke just stayed rooted to his spot. It wasnt that she didn't want to be here...right? Quietly she began to tweedle her thumbs((that's always fun in an akward situation)). Her actions made Sasuke nervous and it got him thinking, which wasn't very good.

sasuke pov((i know you ppl dont like me switching povs so much so i am trying keep in at a minimum..just thought i would let you know))

Maybe she is over me. Why isn't she saying anything? This was all to much for me. My reason for returning was because of this person in front of me. I had thought over for so long about what I wanted to say to her and now nothing seems appropriet. Then again I was away so long that maybe she doesn't love me and she moved on and now that is why it's so akward. What if she took Lee up on his offer...how could I even think that? Sure he was nice to her and all but come on Lee. I dont think anyone is that desperate. I turned my full attention towards Sakura and then descided to break the silence.

"So...how have you been these past...years?"

Sakura looked at me, her eyes looked almost lifeless except for a small trace of sorrow. I wonder if that was my doing, it probaly was. I was about speak again hoping this time she might say somehting when she spoke up.

"I've been busy...and lonely."

Her answer wasnt what I had expected. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. I was about to speak up once again but she spoke first and for the first time tonight she looked me into my onxy eyes, her green eyes filled with pain staring through me.

"When you left I finally understood what you must have gone through. The whole idea of being alone to me was impossible I thought when I was younger and now I experienced it," Sakura said surprising him with her remark. I had I really done all that to her. Looking at her face it looked tired and now it looked sad. I couldnt help myself, I pulled her into a tight embrace. I wouldn't let her go this time.

Normal pov: ((sorry i had to change it))

'What the hell is he doing? Why is he hugging me?' Sakura thought to herself. At first Sakura was resistant but then she couldnt help herself, as she melted into the caring embrace. Suddenly he pulled back and looked at her in the eyes.

"Sakura I really have missed you so much. When I was with _him_ I couldn't stop thinking about you,"Sasuke told her, trying to get her to understand how much she had come to mean to him. Sakura looked up at him again and then before she could stop herself she brought her lips up to his and just as their lips brushed against each other...

"Geez is it pouring out there! So did you guys start talking yet," Naruto asked and then he noticed the postition the two were in. Sakura was in Sasuke's arms with Sasuke's head bent down for a kiss. To a normal person this would have been a normal sweet moment between two lovers but Naruto made it seem like so much more.

"IN MY HOUSE? ON MY OWN COUCH? HOW GROSE! SASUKE I NEVER THOUGHT OF YOU AS THAT KIND OF PERSON!"

0000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

disclamer: I don't own Naruto cuz if I did Sasuke would be madly in love with Sakura and it would be one big love story!

A/N: okay here is another chapter! I would like to thank the people who accually reviewed and read my story...DOMO-ARIGATO! well hope you enjoy this chapter...oh and I forgot to put in earlier chp. that sasuke is ooc but of course i am sure you figured that out already!

Chapter 4

Sasuke's eye twitched at naruto shouted the false accusations towards him. Sakura didn't do anything she didn't even try to escape from Sasuke's arms she just stood there blushing for the first time in nearly 3 years.

"SO...WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Well Naruto, I was just about to kiss Sakura so don't go thinking anything more than that," Sasuke hissed to Naruto. He then looked down at the pink haired blossom blushing in his arms. Smiling slightly he asked if she was okay.  
"Um, yeah I'm fine," Sakura said as she stepped out of Sasuke's arms. Instantly she regretted it, missing the warmth that his body had provided her. Everyone was quiet and was looking at her; this made her paranoid so she decided to break the silence.  
"So Naruto where did you go?"

"Oh, I went to go get some more ramen," the blonde haired boy said holding up a plastic bag. 'Of course' thought Sasuke.

Naruto knew that Sasuke and Sakura need some time alone to talk but he didn't know if Sakura was quiet up doing that just yet. He looked over at the wanted missing ninja who had his head facing the ground and arms folded. Naruto had to admit that he had missed his best friend and he did feel bad for him but was it worth his friendship with Sakura. 'Well I could just tell them that I Hinata needed me to come over because she was scared. Yeah, that's what I'll do and maybe Hinata will even make me some ramen.'

"Well I am going to stay the night at Hinata's. I'm kind of worried about her and I want to make sure she is okay. So Sakura you stay here with Sasuke because I really don't trust that small apartment of yours and I would feel a lot better if you would stay here with someone who can protect you if anything were to happen."

"But-," Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence Naruto had grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. When they were out of ear shot Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"I spent the last two hours with him and talking to him and he really has changed and he really missed you so please talk to him yourself because you need that right now and I think that if you talk to him it will really help you. I want to see the old Sakura again, I miss her."  
Sakura didn't reply she just nodded her head slightly and turned around. 'I hope this works out,' thought Naruto as we walked out the door and left for his girlfriends house (yes Hinata is his girlfriend, woo big shocker there huh?).

Sakura went over to where Sasuke was and sat down next to him. Sasuke looked over at her and saw that she had begun trembling. He knew she was crying. She looked up at him and what happened next was a complete shocker to both herself and Sasuke ((I would end there, but then it would be a really short chapter))

Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke and began crying into his chest. Before Sasuke knew what he was doing he had wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I...m-m-missed you s-s-so m-much," Sakura managed the breath out as she cried even harder as she came to terms with the what she was doing and the newly unlocked feeling that she had not experienced since the day he left. What she said had only made Sasuke tighten his grip on Sakura, his Sakura.  
"I missed you too, Sakura. I was talking to Naruto he said you've become quiet an amazing medic nin and that your even stronger than before. Though he also said you don't smile anymore and that you don't cry or laugh around people. Why?"

"You used to call me weak when I couldn't protect myself or when I got upset when you hurt yourself. I train everyday from early morning to late afternoon and then work the night shifts at the hospital so I don't have time to laugh or smile or cry."  
"Why would you do all that or put yourself through all of it."  
"Because...I had to keep busy. If I didn't I thought about you and it just...it hurt too much."  
Sasuke didn't know what to say. He had caused her so much pain and yet here he was hoping that she would still love him and be there with him but maybe he was asking for too much. Suddenly he felt his chest feel cold as he noticed that Sakura had pulled away. She was now looking him straight in the eye her sea green orbs filled with lost emotions.  
Sakura began to speak," You caused me so much pain when we left and even though I didn't cry in front of people I couldn't help it on the nights that I wasn't aloud to work or train. I would sit in my room in the night looking at the stars, thinking of you and I couldn't help but cry because it hurts so much."  
Sakura was quiet after she realized what she just said. Before she could share anything else she got up and walked over to the window and gazed at the atmosphere around her as if it was something completely new to her. She pulled up a chair and she didn't know how long she spent staring before finally falling asleep. Sasuke looked up at Sakura and noticed by her soft breathing that she was asleep. As gently and quietly as he could he walked over to her and lifted her up into his muscular arms. He looked at Naruto's bed, 'it's probably not the best place to put her' then he looked towards the couch, his sleeping place. When he walked over there he laid her down and then sat down. He lifted up her head and placed it in his lap as he grabbed to fleece blanket behind him and draped it over her. Before he knew it he himself had fallen asleep.

A/N: well I hope you liked it and please review i beg of you please! well um I will try to update as soon as possible if ppl want me too but I have to work on this stupid Civil War project and its taking up to much of my free time! well see ya!


End file.
